User talk:XBrain130
Thanks Thanks for making my Quality Star look more realistic. I suck with picture editing. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Look, But Don't Touch Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Why did you mess with the ygo Template? That's a very key template we use, and by doing so, you briefly screwed up some of the links in my Volcanic template, and you could've messed up other links on this site. In the future, don't go and edit essential parts of the site's coding. Kanji letters You know how to make kanji up to snuff with the Ruby thing, whatever that is. Some cards have those kanji that look like English letters. Do you think you could find a kanji for the English letter "Q"? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yuko I love your drawings of Yuko. Do you use a program or your hand? LionHeartKIng (talk) 16:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) So, XBrain, is me again your biggest fan of DA. Can I make "Paradise" cards? And, if I do (reading all the existing cards, of course), can I be in the "creators" list? LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:57, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Roger, boss. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:44, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, I like Taylor's naming idea more. LionHeartKIng (talk) 20:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Can you make an artwork for Number 13: Transcend Paradise? LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:55, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go for it. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:13, December 13, 2014 (UTC) In a way, you could compare Future to Necloth, though honestly, Future's Crosses predate Necloths by a while. XD I'm also interested in what idea you had. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:50, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Icons - Mana Count and Mana Energy Hello. I was brought here by Taylor Gorrell, because I wanted you to make some icons for two features I've created: Mana Count and Mana Energy. They'll both be the shapes of the icons, except for Mana Count it should be emerald green, and for Mana Energy it should be clear/diamond. I know it sounds like I'm being bossy right now, and I apologize for that case; but if you could please show them to me on my talk page before publishing them, I would appreciate it. Hope to hear from you soon! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I saw them, and I thank you for making them. I don't know if you would be able to give a higher quality to them (yeah, I'm aware I'm sounding a bit bossy right now). But if you're not, that's fine. Again, thank you for doing this. (Sure beats whatever I'' just made, '''that's' for sure.) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:49, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for telling me. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I know this may sound like a stupid question, but would it be alright if I uploaded never versions of the Mana Count and Mana Energy, myself? (I promise to give you credit for the newer versions, if I can.) If you'll let me, which images would I have to upload (the larger ones, or the smaller ones)? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC)